The Son of Creation
by meliodas88
Summary: The battle against Gaea is over. Percy and Annabeth have been living in New Rome for 2 years with there friends. Apollo said that there won't be anymore Great Prophecies for awhile, but was he really telling the truth. One day while Percy hangs out with his friends, a boy carrying a very injured god appears. Who is the boy and who is the god? What is the next Great Prophecy? When?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic please give it a chance. Also I don't own Percy Jackson series or the HoO series, they are owned by Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's ****POV**

Percy is enjoy life in New Rome after completing the Great Prophecy. He was going to hangout with the guys. Percy had woken up and was on his way to hangout with Frank and Jason. They met at a cafe while Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna were meeting somewhere else. Frank was the first one there when Percy arrived at the cafe.

"What's up Frank" said Percy. "Nothing much, just waiting for you guys" said Frank. "I'm gonna order something ok, tell me when Jason gets here" said Percy. "Okay" said Frank. After about 10 minutes, Jason arrived. "What took you so long?" asked Percy. "Sorry I couldn't find the keys to the house" said Jason. Percy grinned. "Yeah right, I bet you were having some time alone with Piper" said Percy.

Jason's face reddened. "That's not what happen" said Jason. Percy and Frank laugh at Jason. "Hey Jason, wanna go sparing" asked Percy. "Sure" said Jason. As they walked out the cafe, they heard sirens and alarms in the camp. "What are they doing down there, they're gonna wake up all of New Rome" said Frank.

The sound of the siren got louder as they got further away from camp. "What's happening over there, they been at it for 10 minutes" said Jason. "Maybe we should go check it out" said Frank. "Alright, let's go" said Percy.

They hurried over across Terminus to find that there was a boy helping a man that was heavily injured. As they got closer, Percy thought the man was actually a god. When they reached the other side of Camp Jupiter near the boyboy, Percy's found out he was right about the injured man being a god. The man, though injured, had a immensely powerful aura around him that made the gods true forms look like ants. Frank helped the boy with the god go to the infirmary. Percy asked the campers what happen. "That's the thing, we don't know" said Dakota.

**Annabeth's POV **

We were on the other side of New Rome when we heard the alarms go off. Reyna ran like a bullet down the streets. "Are we under attack" I asked. "I don't think so, I would've heard something from our scouts yesterday" said Reyna, with worry in her eyes. "Then why would they raise the loudest alarm we have" asked Hazel. "I don't know, but we'll find out" said Reyna.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

"What where you thinking" Reyna yelled at Dakota. "You probably woke up everyone in the city" said Reyna. "I told you I didn't do it" yelled Dakota, though I knew when someone hiding something. "Did something possess you" I asked. As soon as I said it, Dakota look at her with surprise. "I was about to say that, but yes I THINK I was controlled or something. That somewhat confused me, if a monster controlled him, why wouldn't it go for something a little more destructive.

"Dakota, can you tell us what happened down there before you pull the alarm" I asked. "Uh, ok , I was train some recruits when that boy in the infirmary came out the tunnel helping some move fast, as if something really bad was chasing them. When they crossed the Little Tiber, I felt as if I was pushed out my body. My body turned and ran for the nearest alarms in camp. For reason they were way louder then usual. That's it, that all that I remembered" said Dakota.

"Since Aurum and Argentum didn't attack you, you must be telling the truth" said Reyna with relief in her eyes. "Dakota, did you see Percy, by chance" I asked. "Yeah, I think he's in the infirmary ...". I didnt hear the rest. I ran to see if my boyfriend was OK.

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's POV<strong>

Frank watched as the boy fell from exhaustion. _"Great, someone else I have to carry" _thought for him, Percy was right behind them so he caught the boy. "Thank's" I said. "No problem" said Percy. "How's the man doing" Percy asked as he placed the kid in a cot. "He should heal but he will have a few scars on him" said a camp healer. "Ok, Frank I need to talk to you and Hazel, right now" said Percy. _"Why is he mad" _thought Frank. "Uh, ok I'll message her.

* * *

><p><strong>After the iris message <strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Oh, hi Annabeth" I said. "Are you ok" asked Annabeth. "Of course" I said. Then my soul was moved out my body, replaced by another(just like Dakota). My eyes turned cloudy for a spit second, then turn back to normal. "Are you sure" asked Annabeth. "Yeah, I'm fine" said possessed Percy. Frank and Hazel walked into the room, so did Nico, Piper and Jason. "Thought you might also want them here" said Frank. "Yeah, I was gonna get them myself but thanks" said Percy. Nico inched towards Annabeth, "Annabeth, don't freakout, there is something possessing Percy" said Nico. When Annabeth heard him she almost screamed. " I don't you not to panic" said Nico. "Ok, what do we do" asked Annabeth as she tried to calkm herself. "Easy" said Nico. He told her his plan.

**Thats the end of the first chapter. Please tell me if the next Chapter should be longer or stay the same.**


	2. All is revealed

**Sorry for some of the parts in the first chapter, spell check wasn't working right or it would repeat words. Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or the HoO series. They are owned by Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 2 **

**Annabeth's POV**

_Easy, he said._ Thought Annabeth,_ I'd like to see you try and knock out Percy. _She thought about how she was gonna do this. "So what do you think Annabeth" said Percy. "Uh, what, sorry I wasn't paying attention, can you say that again" said Annabeth. "Sure, we were talking about trying to find out who the god is" said Percy. "I think I can help with that" said a voice. They all turned, instinctively drawing there weapons. When they saw a boy, they sheathes weapons. "What are you doing up, you should be resting" said Frank. He ignored Frank, then looked at Percy. " My Lord, just because your injured doesn't mean that you shouldn't show respect for others" said the boy. "I was just have some fun my son but very well I shall take my leave" said Percy. And just like that Percy fainted. Ten seconds later he got up again. "That felt really wierd, being outside my body" said Percy. Annabeth hugged Percy. "Are you sure your ok" asked Annabeth. "Yeah I'm fine" said Percy. "Hey thanks for the help" said Percy as he looked at the boy. "I'm sorry about my father usually he is very busy, so he doesn't have much fun" said the boy. "Controlling other people is your father's idea of fun" asked Percy. "Kinda" said the boy. "Your dad is weird, by the..." Percy was interrupted. "You'd do well to watch what you say about my father" said the boy, in a warning voice. "He isn't your average Olympian, in fact, he isn't a Olympian at all, he is the first of the Primordial Deities" said the boy. We all had a delayed gasp as it took us a second to figure out what he said. I was the first to realize what he said.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was the first to say something. "You mean...the...god...that...is resting in the...infirmary is... Lord Chaos, Creator of the Universe" said Annabeth. "Yes" said the boy. It was Annabeth's turn to faint. "Annabeth" yelled Percy as he almost didn't catch her. Piper did something so stupid, that Jason had to cover her mouth. "Prove it" said Piper. The boy looked at Piper, turned around, spoke in an different language, then the entire building turned to a mix of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and a strange silver ore that radiated power. "I believe you now" said Piper with a look of awe. "My name is Tyler" said the boy. As soon as he said his name, huge silver wings appeared behind him. "I'm the heir of Chaos, as well as the captain of the Chaotic Angels" said Taylor. "What are the Chaotic Angels" asked Hazel. "They are the most powerful group in Chaos's Army" said Taylor. "The reason why I'm here is because the Great Prophecy has brought me here to meet certain demigods" said Taylor. He looked directly at Percy, "And I believe you are one. My mind was about to turn to mud. I was a part of _another _Great Prophecy. "But Apollo said the won't be anymore Great Prophecies for at least another decade" Piper protested. "That was my doing, I took his foresight and distorted it to look like a Great Prophecy wouldn't appear, but soon after I told him and my him swear not to tell the other Olympians" said Taylor. "2 out of the seven demigod will be part of my Prophecy that my Uncle created" said Taylor. "One of them is you Perseus Jackson, the other is Leo Valdez" said Taylor. Everyone yelled at him but he ignored them. "Do not worry, the Prophecy starts with years of training" said Taylor. "But we must hurry and visit Leo Valdez" said Taylor. "It is best if we get the most time as possible to train" said Taylor. "I'm not going anywhere without Annabeth" I said. "And I'm not leaving Percy's side to someone we just meet" said Annabeth. Taylor laughed. "You won't leave his side, but you would willingly go into Arachne nest" said Taylor. Annabeth flinched from a memory. I stepped up with Riptide drawn. "You better watch what you say kid" I said. "If you want her to join you in training then she must be an Angel, and to be that you must defeat me, there is another way though" said Taylor. He drew his sword. His sword was made of some purple material, witch had purple fire in it. He said some words from that language from before and his sword turned bronze. "I'll fight, what was that" I asked. "It was a spell to null the true power of Reaper, because if I hadn't it would've destroyed your soul once I hit you" said Taylor. "Ok, should we begin" I said. "Piper count down" I said . "3...2...1... Begin" said Piper. I charged him, but he didmt make any attempt to defend himself. That made me mad. I slashed my sword to his left, but the sword didn't make contact. I was confused until I looked at my sword. He had cut Riptide in half! I dropped my sword and fell back. I stared in border of what he just did to the very first gift I had ever received from my father. Suddenly all the gods (Olympians) appeared around us. My father looked at me confused, then he looked where I was looking and gasped. He knelt down to retrieve Riptide. He looks around. "WHO DID THIS" my father shouted. He turned and saw Taylor with his sword out. "Did you do this to my son's sword" Poseidon asked in a whisper. "I did"said Taylor. _Are you INSANE! _I thought. My father summoned his trident. "Watch closely Percy Jackson to what happens next" said Taylor. My father attacked him with the trident, but what happened next was more surprising. The power reflected of him and shot my dad 100 meters back. It would been funny if we werent so shocked. "Olympians, I am..." He didn't finish. Zeus and me attacked him. He blew us away by flicking his wrist. "How dare you make a fool of us" said Zeus. He shoot his master bolt, but the effect was the same as it was for my dad, it tossed him aside. " I am Taylor, Captain to the Chaotic Angels. I am also the heir to Chaos. I possess the power of Void Flame. I do not wish to use it but I will if I must" warned Taylor. Instantly the gods backed off. "Why did you break my son's sword" my father asked with obvious anger. "I was an accident, I didnt wish to break the sword, just disarm him" said Taylor. "What's with the bullshit about you being a heir and the Void Flame fairy tale" said Ares. Hera slapped him. "It is true, I'm the heir of Chaos. And Apollo, I now release you of your vow. Tell them what will actually Great Prophecy be about and WHO we are fighting this time" said Taylor. "We are fighting Order, the brother Chaos" said Apollo. "What do we do" asked Athena. The next Great Prophecy has begun" said Taylor. "I'm taking Percy and Leo the first planet Chaos made. There we will train to fight order I also should tell you I'm bringing Annabeth because I don't want to deal with a stubborn asshole named Percy. I will also ask Artemis to come along because I believe she is part of this quest" announced Taylor. "And Percy, I would like to make you my second in command in the Army of Chaos. You are the most powerful, bravest, honest, and loyal demigod that have ever lived. I have lived a very long time and I have never seen someone like you" said Taylor. I was shocked, I looked at Annabeth, she nodded. "I accept" were the last words I said before I could see my friends for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for not updating earlier and for the spelling errors, and his name is Tyler, I noticed that I made that mistake.**

**Artemis POV**

We just flashed into the Olympian court, with Ares hold Father and Uncle. "Why haven't they woken up yet, Apollo I'm putting them on they table ok" said Ares. "Ok" said Apollo. "Artemis, can I ask you something" said Athena. "What is it" asked Artemis. "Why are you part of that prophecy that our idiot brother never told anyone" asked Athena. Apollo glanced at her. "You know why I couldn't Athena, I was bounded by the oath" growled Apollo. "We are Olympians, breaking the oath wouldn't have caused you much" retorted Athena. "While that is true, the other reason why is because he promised me that if I did reveal the Prophecy, he would inflict a pain on me that would be eternal and irreversible" shuttered Apollo. "Sometimes I wish that he would've done it any way" said Artemis. "I know that you don't mean that Artemis, no matter how much I annoy you , you still love me, as a brother that is, and you still haven't answered Athena's question" said Apollo. "I don't know why he asked me, but if he was telling me the truth then I have no choice but to accept" said Artemis. "Nothing is wrong with them except a few cuts, but I did sense something strange in them" said Apollo. "Like what" asked Hephaestus. " I don't know, but something very powerful" said Apollo. "Your acting rather serious, what the matter" asked Hermes. "In the past we always had something to help us defeat a certain enemy, but this isn't any monster like Typhon" said Apollo. "Those were just warmups for what was to come after" said Apollo. "We have been able to defeat them though" said Ares. "With help from demigods, tell me who was it that brought Poseidon from under the sea to defeat Typhon, or when that demigod Leo defeated Gaia without the our help, all we did was get them where they needed to go" said Apollo. "I understand your worry about facing Order" said a female voice."Who dares enter..." Ares was cut off. Everyone turned to see Rhea, Mother of the Big Three in they Council. "I'm sorry for the disgrace Grandmother Rhea" Ares said very quickly, as they all bowed. "Mother, might I asked why you have appeared" asked Hera. "I have arrived because I sensed the Council needed my guidance" said Rhea. "Thank you Mother, what guidance can you offer us" asked Demeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

We stopped a Camp Half-Blood to pick up Leo. It was pretty weird having a guy (before he broke riptide, he changed clothes) in a dark cloak next to us. "Percy, who is this" asked Chiron. "Sorry Chiron, no time to explain, have you seen Leo" I asked. "Percy, Leo still hasn't returned from the Battle against Gaia" frowned Chiron. I turned to face Tyler. "I thought you said he was here" said Annabeth. "We came just in time, look over there" pointed Tyler. We turned to see a bronze dragon flying in the air. "I can't believe it" said Chiron. "Is that really Leo" I asked. "Who else do you know rides a bronze dragon" said Annabeth. "Tyler, can you bring my friends over here to Camp Half-Blood" I asked. He snapped his finger and they appeared along with another guy in a cloak. "What the..." said Jason. "No time to explain, just look over there" said Annabeth. They looked over there and immediately Jason flew into the air. "Is that really Leo" asked Hazel in a quiet voice. "He seems to think so" I said as I pointed to Tyler. The dragon was right over us. "Everybody move out of the way" said Jason. The dragon landed, and riding it was a scrawny kid with a girl behind him. I flinched. _Is that... _thought Percy. "Leo's back everyone" said Leo. The girls all charged him. I thought they would hug him. Boy was I wrong. Piper and Hazel slapped Leo so hard on the face, that the guys fell over laughing. I didn't laugh though I was chasing Annabeth. When she ran towards Leo she reached for her dagger and was locked on to Calypso. Annabeth slashed her across the stomach before I could stop her. "CALYPSO" yelled Leo as he pushed the girls aside. "What the Hades was that Annabeth" I said. "Revenge, now put me down Percy" said Annabeth. Leo blew a white hot streak of flame to Annabeth and (accidentally) me. "I show you how I get revenge Annabeth" growled Leo. "Enough" yelled Tyler. "Annabeth, care to tell me why you wanted to slice Calypso in the gut" growled Leo. "It was revenge, for my time in Tartarus" said Annabeth. "How is that relevant to slashing her" asked Leo. "Because she cursed her, gods I completely forgot about that curse" I said. "How did you know I cursed you" asked Calypso who look just fine. "Arai" said Annabeth. "It's when a curse takes form" said Tyler. "But how did arai find you, they are only in Tartarus" asked Calypso. "We took a vacation with a spider to Tartarus" I said. A beam of water shot at Leo and Calypso, getting them both wet. "What was that for" asked Calypso. "Revenge, but not as harmful as Annabeth's" I said. "Why did you shoot me the cold water" asked Leo, as he shivered from the cold. "Why did you shoot me with your fire" I asked. "Percy, we need to go soon" said Tyler. "Ok, let me explain" I turned to Leo. "Do you want the long or short explanation" I asked. "Short" said Leo. "Ok, so basically we are part of another Great Prophecy, but instead of fighting Gaia, we fight Order" I said. I swear I could hear the gears in Leo's head malfunctioning. "You ok Leo, I know this is a lot to take in" said Annabeth. Leo was practically a statue. "Percy grab Leo and Calypso's hand, I'm teleporting" said Tyler.

We grabbed Leo and Calypso, and the next second we were in the most amazing throne room I've ever seen. "Percy stay here, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING, that goes for you to Annabeth" said Tyler. He left the room. "Where do you think we are" I said. "If I had to guess, I'd say the the throne room of Chaos" said Annabeth. "Good Annabeth, that's exactly where we are" said Tyler. "This man will show you where you will be staying temporarily" said Tyler. "I suggest not separating their rooms to much OK" said Tyler to the man. "Ok guys follow him and don't get lost, I have to someone" said Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

I teleported into the Camp Jupiter infirmary. I found Chaos on a bed resting with the fake injuries. "My lord, we should go now" I said, "they are being escorted to their rooms". Chaos opened one eye and grinned. "That was fun, I haven't done something that fun in awhile" said Chaos. "But first we must apologize" said Chaos. "To who" I asked. "Reyna, we disrupted the peace in this city" said Chaos. "Very well sir" I said. "Oh, stop with the formalities already" chuckled Chaos. "Alright, might take awhile though" I said. "You should go, you will miss the Council" I said. "I will apologize for you" I said. "Very well" said Chaos as he grinned which confused me. We both teleported somewhere. I ended up in Reyna's bath. I was confused why I was standing next to a tub until I saw water. I blushed. "Uh, I'll wait out..." I was interrupt by a soap bar thrown at me. "GET OUT!" screamed Reyna.

**Reyna's POV **

**"**First you raise all the alarms, then you appear in my bathroom" I was pissed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were showering" said Tyler (he revealed his name when he came in). "Just came here to explain, and apologize" said Tyler. "Explain what" I asked. He turned very serious. "What will happen soon" said Tyler. "The next Great Prophecy is among us, but this time with the enemy being Order, the brother of Chaos" said Tyler. Suddenly a young women appeared. "Hestia, is there something you need" said Tyler. "The Olympians wish to speak to you" said Hestia. "Very well" said Tyler. "Here's a note that will explain it all" said Tyler as he dropped the noted on my desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>

The man appeared with Hestia. "Before we do anything may you wake Father and Uncle" said Apollo. He walked over to them, then tapped them on the head. Suddenly both their eyes opened. "What.. What happened" said Father. He notice the man, and summoned his Master Bolt, along with Poseidon summoning his Trident. "You" said Father with a look of pure hatred. He aimed the Bolt, threw it, and the man caught it. Father's eyes widened. "Impossible" said Father. "My name is Tyler" said the man. "I don't wish to fight you" said Tyler, "simply explain". "We are among another Great Prophecy, this time we are fighting Order" said Tyler. "Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Artemis, and a few others are part of this Prophecy" said Tyler. "Right now the demigods are in the first city on the first planet Utopia" said Tyler. "Don't worry they are okay, and Poseidon, I am terribly sorry for breaking your son's sword, I didn't wish to do that" said Tyler. "Even as we speak, my blacksmiths are repairing and improving it" said Tyler. "Now I wish I could stay longer, but I'm a very busy immortal, so I must finish things up here" said Tyler. He turned, created a portal, and said "Artemis, are you coming" asked Tyler. "Yes" I said. I stepped up and walked behind him into the portal.

**End of Chapter 3. Tell me what you guys think of it. And I might be posting another story along with Son of Creation. And reviews are always welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis's POV**

We entered the portal, and ended up in a Throne Room. He called a servant to come here. "Bring her to a room close to the others" muttered Tyler. "Artemis, I have to meet Chaos, follow this man to the house ok" said Tyler. "Where will you go" I asked. "I will go to Council" said Tyler. He snapped his fingers and his cloak changed to a black suit. "Who's in your Council" I asked. I was interested in this place. "The Fates, Primordials, Chaos, me, the Angels of Chaos, and military generals" said Tyler. He teleport away, as a the man asked me to follow. We walked out of the room, and walked in to a hall made of glass. "The Primordials live here" I asked the man. "Yes" said the man. "Many powerful beings live here, all about as powerful as an Olympian" he said. I turned in shock. "Wait, everyone on the planet is about my level of power" I asked. "About, some, of course, are stronger than others, but we are all in that range" he said. We took a turn and a massive door about 50 feet high was infront of us. "Prepare yourself" he said. _For what _I thought. He opened the door and immediately I felt a mass of power so vast, I had to resist the sudden urge to turn and run. He must've seen me because he said "Don't worry, everyone here is kind" he said. "What was that" I asked. But I already knew. "That was the power from everyone in the city" he said. "You said everyone in here have powers equivalent to mine, correct" I asked. "If that's true then might I ask, how powerful are you" I asked. "I'd say about a little weaker than you" he said. "How can you tell" I asked. "Because my sacred power let's me determine someone's power" he said. "What is a sacred power" I asked. "You can ask that to Lord Tyler or Lord Chaos, we have arrived" he said. I was so focused on listening to him I didn't relies that we stopped. "The other demigods should also be in there" he said. I turned red. I'll be living with _men_. He opened the door for me. I walked in and didn't see anyone except Annabeth on a sofa reading a book. "Hello Annabeth" I said. She turned and smiled, but I could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong" I asked. "It's Percy, he has been really depressed since Tyler appeared" said Annabeth. "Why" I asked. I felt truly sorry for the boy, even though I hate men. "Artemis, you already know the answer, he's been the star of not 1, but 3 other prophecies, the first was many about him" said Annabeth. "Yes, the boy has had more troubles with prophecies then anything else" I said. "Artemis, I wouldn't normally ask this of you but can you go give Percy some confidence, he won't listen to me at all" said Annabeth. "Annabeth, if you couldn't do anything, what could I do" I said, not wanting to go up. "At least try, plus you owe him" said Annabeth. "Really, why do I owe him" I asked. "He held the sky for you" said Annabeth. "And in return, I decided not to kill him" I said. "He saved Olympus twice" said Annabeth, "from Kronos and Gaia". Damn, she got me there. "Fine, I'll try to help" I muttered. "Where is he" I asked. "Down the hall, take a left until you see a door with a trident" said Annabeth. I got up and did as she said. I knocked on the door. "Annabeth, I'm fine, I just..." " Percy, it's Artemis" I said. I heard the rush of water. "Your not going to turn me to a jackelope or shot an arrow at me, are you" said Percy. "No, I promise" I said, with a little chuckle. The door turned to water with Percy standing on the other side. _Since when could Percy turn object into water _I thought. I stepped through, expecting to get wet but I was perfectly dry. I turned to see the door turn back to wood, then looked forward to see Percy laying on a bed facing the ceiling I sat next to him. "What do you want Artemis" said Percy. "Where's the old Percy, the one that had a good time with friends and laughed and fought to protect" I asked. "Artemis, you never been in the state I've been been before, and you are, no offense when I say this, you are FAR older than me" said Percy. "I've come so close to failing everybody I know, and it was my fault for all the troubles of the Son of the Big Three Prophecy, it was my fault that Typhon woke up, my blood that finally woke Gaia" cried Percy. "It was also you that saved Olympus, as well as defeat Typhon" I said. "The Olympians defeated Typhon, not me, I woke him and almost destroyed you all" said Percy. "It was you who convinced your Father to ignore Oceanus and help us" I said. "You did so many things wrong, but after you fixed them all" I said. "You even got Zoe Nightshade to give you her earned respect, which no man or hero has ever done before" I said. "You got the respect of the one person who hates men more then anyone that has ever lived" I said. He did something that I didn't expect at all. He hugged me. What I did next what even more surprising. I let him. "Thank Artemis" whispered Percy. He let go then walked out the room, leaving me to relies what just happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <strong>

I found Tyler, sitting next to Annabeth, saying something. "Hey guys" I said. "Hi, he was explaining about this place" said Annabeth. Artemis appeared in the doorway. "Tyler, I have something to ask you" said Artemis. "Anything" said Tyler. "What are sacred powers" asked Artemis. "Who told you about that" asked Tyler. "My escort, he said everyone was about an Olympian in power, so I asked ' How strong are you' he said about my level, I asked how do you know how powerful I am, and he said something about sacred powers and to ask you" explained Artemis. "Your not supposed to know about them, but I'll explain" said Tyler. "Basically everything that lives have 2 powers, the sacred and the secret, usually the secrect is more powerful than the sacred power, but something's it isn't, not that it matter" said Tyler. "The powers are always helpful, and usually powerful people get powerful powers" said Tyler. "What your power" I asked. Suddenly he turned very dark. "My powers do not concern you, any of you" said Tyler, in a quiet voice. "Ok, so does Chaos give us the powers at birth or what" asked Annabeth. "No, nothing governs these powers, they were created by Void, the Father of Chaos" said Tyler.

**Ok guys that's all I have for this chapter, sorry it isn't longer like the other 2 but I you enjoy it. Also expect a little delay in me posting new chapters because I have other things to worry about like school and stuff. Sorry but there should be one up about every week or so. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Demon Blade

**Tyler's POV**

"Where is Leo" I asked. "He's upstair, resting" said a voice. "Calypso, can you wake him up, I want to start training immediately" I said. "Give his gears sometime to rest, he's been through more than anyone in this room" said Calypso. "Except Percy" muttered Annabeth. I glanced at Percy, to see if he was alright. Poor boy, he's been through enough torment to last a century, but I know that this prophecy will be his last. Hopefully mine as well, but I'm probably not as lucky as him. "Ok, fine but Percy you're coming with me ok, your sword should be repaired by now" I said. "Great, I wanted to have a rematch against you" said Percy. "Artemis, you should come too, I think I have a solution to your godly duties" I said. "What about my hunters, can they hunt here" asked Artemis. "We have been having an over infestation lately, and Chaos, keeps annoying me when he orders me too fix it" I said. "But the monster and animals in this forest are much more powerful than the ones on Earth" I said. "Artemis, take me to see your Hunters tomorrow, and I will see if they can be of help, if they are, they may also live in a house near this one" I said. "Um, they may not like living in a city with men and might start fights" said Artemis. "You are their leader correct, then remind them that this is not their home and any show of disgrace will be accompanied with a punishment" I said. "Ok" said Artemis. "Now, may we go, and Calypso, although you aren't part of the Prophecy, might I ask you to come with us, I would like to get a healer in my ranks, plus I have a friend you might like" I said. "What about Leo, I'm not leaving his side" said Calypso. "Then wake him up" I said. She frowned, obviously disliking the idea. "If he trains with one of my flame users, he will be far more capable of defending himself" I said. "Fine, I'll be back in 2 minutes ok, so don't leave" said Calypso. "We need to go now, I'll send you an escort, come on Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, we should go" I said. We walked out the door, turned a corner, and started walking. "We need to cross the Training Grounds, but we call them The Cronolock, because Cronos, the Primordial of Time, not the Titan, had distorted the time frame there, so you can get hours or even days of training in minutes" I said. "Really, that amazing" said Percy. "Where is everyone" asked Annabeth. "The simplest way to answer that would be everywhere" I said. "What" said Percy. "Well, the people here all have the ability to move quickly in the shape of particles" I said. "Soon so will you" I said. We turned a corner and saw the Cronolock, a huge building that looked like the Coliseum, but with a dome over it. "Here we are" I said. I pushed the door, and allowed the others to step in first. "This place is amazing" said Percy. "You'll see more later" I smiled. Every time I came here, I loved it. I saw a broad warrior with a with a red great sword, facing a draft (small warriors that feel pain, can die, but are revived the next day), and I tried my best not to stop him. Apparently Percy also saw this, though he said nothing. We walked towards the other door, but Percy stopped to watch them, his fists shaking. "Tyler, can't you stop him from killing him" growled Percy. "Sorry, the Council voted not to stop training unless something important came up" I said. "He's gonna kill him" said Percy. "I can't stop him, Percy I'm really sorry" I said. The man raised his sword to make a finishing blow. Percy ran after him, grabbing the sword that was in front of him, and blocked the strike. "PERCY" screamed Annabeth. The man, who was Dreyfus, laughed. "Who are you, little boy" said Dreyfus. "Tyler, you have to stop him from killing Percy" cried Annabeth. I was silent, waiting for the moment to help Percy. Percy said something, and raised the sword. Dreyfus ran after Percy, but I blocked the strike. "Tyler, I thought you said you couldn't interfere" said Percy. "That's not important right now, what is important is that you get on the walk way" I said. "Ah, Lord Tyler, nicknamed Lord of Destruction, stands before me" said Dreyfus. _That fucking idiot, how dare you address me with that name _I thought. "Dreyfus, that's one warning, for attacking a person" I said. I turn to walk away. "Yes, seen right here, the All Powerful Tyler, giving me a warning" said Dreyfus. People laughed, the stupid ones. "Prove it to me Tyler, that you are as powerful as they say you are" said Dreyfus. I couldn't back out now. "Fine" I said. He smiled and raised his sword. I raised Reaper and waited. He charged first, but I sidestepped and attacked, which he parried with his sword. I wanted this to end before I caused a scene. "Demon Blade" whispered Dreyfus. I almost messed up. I stood still for 2 seconds before moving. I was at first shocked then I was pissed. My irises turned red. I turned slowly, and saw that he was smirking and about to attack me. I blocked the strike then hit him in the gut with the pommel of my sword. He fell down with his sword out of hand. I looked at him without mercy. I grabbed the top of his armor and rammed him around. "Tyler, I think he's had enough" said a voice. I stopped, turned and saw Cronos there. "Very well, and tell Chaos that he is to be banished by the end of the night, and if he isnt, he will die" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>

What I saw Tyler just do now was horrifying. Tyler seemed like a calm and peaceful person. What he just did to that man made me wonder if to trust him. "Tyler, when will we reach the forge" I asked. We turned a corner. "We're here" said Tyler. "Listen if you have any questions, ask them now" said Tyler. "What was that" asked Annabeth. "That was my sacred power, The Demon Blade, it has the power to increase your attack if you allow it, and it is very hard to control" said Tyler. "There are 2 ways to activate it, one way is activating it myself, and the other is if I get too angry" said Tyler. "That was a easy punishment, compared to what it can truly do" said Tyler. "So basically, your a Hulk" said Percy. "Kinda, except my form's power is infinite" said Tyler. "I was holding back" said Tyler. "Mayline, is the sword ready" asked Tyler. "Yeah, here" said a woman, that was probably Mayline. She brought out a silver and bronze and gold sword. "Here you go Tyler, that will be 200 drachii" said Mayline. Tyler summoned a 2 silver coins, and gave them to her. "Thanks Mayline" said Tyler We turned and headed over to what looks to be a library. We entered and Annabeth almost cried with excitement. "You two stay here, Artemis, follow me" said Tyler. We entered a room with a man. "Hello, you must be Artemis" said the man. "Alright let's get started" said the man. "Artemis, what we are going to do is represent all of you powers to make a sort of clone" said Tyler. "It will be doing what you can't do at the moment like driving the moon chariot, or governing the hills, and wilds" said Tyler. You won't be giving all your power, just a little" said Tyler. "What about the Olympian Council" I asked. "It will also take care of that" said Tyler. "What you will be doing here will be more important then anything else" said Tyler.

**20 minutes later.**

Ok, that was HORRIBLE. I asked Tyler if I would ever have to do something like that again, and thankfully he said no. When we walked out the room, we saw a HUGE pile of books on the floor. "Where's Percy" asked Tyler. I had to stop myself from laughing. "I think he's in there" I said, I pointed at the books. Tyler walked up to the books and rammed his hand in there. He pulled out Percy, who was unconscious. He looked up, and flinched, "Ow, that fall must've hurt" said Tyler. I looked up, and laughed so hard, I couldn't breath for 30 seconds straight. In a shelf like 10 feet high, a lot of books were missing. "Tyler, I know this is random, but I want to know a few more things about the Demon Blade power" I said in a very serious tone. He looked at me and sighed. "What do you want know about it" said Tyler. "How often does it appear in someone, and why is it named the Demon Blade" I asked. "I'll tell in the house" said Tyler. He lifted Percy, and made his eyes glow gold. "What are you doing" I yelled. I made as much distance between us and aimed my bow at him. "Calm down, if the other guy is surfacing, I'll warn you to run" said Tyler. I put down my bow and walked closely to him. He ran straight, then turned left, and we found Annabeth. "Oh, hi, are we leaving" said Annabeth. "Yes" said Tyler. "Grab my arm" said Tyler. We grabbed his arm and he teleported to the house. _Time for some answer _I thought. I waited until everyone left the room. "Now that everyone is asleep, can you answer my questions" I asked. He turned and looked at me. "Artemis, knowing this would only make you distrust me more, save yourself from the pain and sorrow that you want me to show you" said Tyler. I looked in his eyes and saw them begging. "I'll be ok, I'm a tough goddess" I said. "There is no way to explain your questions, I have to show you the answers" said Tyler. "How" I asked. "We will start from the beginning, when Chaos took me in" said Tyler. He cleared the table in front of us. "You will be shown my history" said Tyler. I laid on the table. "I'm ready" I said and I drifted back into his mysterious memory.


	6. Tyler's Past

**The story will be in Artemis's POV the entire Chapter.**

**Artemis's POV**

I felt like I was falling at the speed of light. Then suddenly, I stopped in a dungeon. It really hurt because it felt like crashing into a truck. I looked around, then looked at myself. I almost screamed. My body looked like a ghost. Then I heard doors open and a man thrown in here, followed by 2 others. "Aren't you excited for you execution, worm" said a man, as he kicked the man in the stomach. I realized with a horrible feeling that that was Tyler. Tyler shaked on the ground, and tried to back away. The guards left the room and closed the door. "Horrible people, aren't they" said a voice. I turned to see a man in a robe. I bowed, but then I remembered he is a memory. "Wh.. Who.. are.. you" asked Tyler. "I am the man that is here to give you a choice" said Chaos. Tyler looked up. "What are my choices" asked Tyler. "I'm afraid they are both not good ones" said Chaos. "Your choices are join my Army or die" said Chaos. "Who are you" said Tyler weakly. "I'm Lord Chaos, Creator of this Universe" Chaos answered. "You don't have much time, they have rescheduled the execution to today" said Chaos. "What why" asked Tyler. "Because it would make you chose your choice faster" said Chaos. "I choose to be in your Army" said Tyler. "Are you sure, I sense pain in your future" said Chaos. " I don't care, just get me out of here" begged Tyler. "Those words might be the biggest regret in your life" said Chaos. The scene turned to the throne room I was in. "Tyler, the reason I asked you to join I because I sense power in you" said Chaos "But we'll talk about that another day" said Chaos. "Right now we must train you" said Chaos. A man walked in with a set of the silver metal. "This is the man that will be teaching you how to use a sword, his name is Lofus" said Chaos. "Follow me" said Lofus. They walked the same way I did. He opened the door, and I felt a wave of power like last time, but it wasn't near as powerful when I was there. The scene shifted to show a man standing over a girl. Tyler came through the crowd surrounding them. "The execution has been called off" said Tyler. "By who" said the man. "By me" said Tyler. "I'm sorry Captian, but orders were to kill her" said the man. "New orders, leave the girl to me" said Tyler. "What" said the crowd. "No, we demand revenge" said a man in the crowd. "If you kill her, I will be forced to take action and you all will be viewed as my enemies" warned Tyler. At that everyone backed off. He walked to the girl, and whispered something. Then he picked her up and walked away. "Where are we going" asked the girl, in a very weak voice. "To my house, where you will recover" said Tyler. He stopped at his house and opened the door. "Why" she asked. "Because you remind me of someone" (This part is important, if I were you I would remember this part). The scene shifted to show a Tyler with grey wings that was practicing on a dummy. Around him was the man that trained him, the girl he saved, and 2 guys. "Are you guys ready, it almost time to go" said Tyler. "Yeah, we're ready" said the man on the left. "Ah, just like old times, right Tyler" said Lofus. "Yeah, except this time, I'm the leader" grinned Tyler. They opened a door and flew north. The scene shifted to show Tyler and his groupgroup drenched in sweat, and being surrounded. "Tyler, there's to many" said Lofus. I looked around to see that there were hundreds of enemies around them and many were archers. I looked back at the group, and saw a man run his sword right through Lofus. "NO" screamed Tyler. He ran to Lofus, ignoring everything around him. He grabbed Lofus as the soul left the body. Tyler whispered something, then set him down. Tyler looked at the crowd of enemies in front of him._ Is he gonna use his power _I thought. He screamed, and a white light appeared around the group of fighters. A figure in the middle of all them stabbed his sword in the ground, sending a shockwave that killed hundreds of enemies the moment it hit them. The light cleared and in the center of a pile of blood and bodies, stood Tyler. His eyes were blood red. Nobody was looking at Tyler, so they didn't see his eyes before they turned back to their original color. "Tyler, since when did you have the power of Killzone" asked the girl. There was a thud behind everyone. They turned too see Tyler unconscious and on the floor. "Shia" said one of the men. "Yes" said the girl. "That wasn't a Killzone power, a Killzone power has a far less reach, and yet Tyler killed them all" said the man. They all looked at him. I was disappointed. That power wasn't nearly as powerful as I thought it would be. "We'll have to ask Lord Chaos about it" said Shia. The scene shifted to show Tyler in bed, and Shia next to him. She whispered something that I couldn't hear, then left the room. She came back in with a necklace. It had a golden string, with two small daggers and between the daggers, there was a heart. "I made this for you" said Shia. His eyes opened, and he grabbed the necklace. "It's a beautiful thing, but why" asked Tyler. "Call it payment" said Shia. "For what" asked Tyler. "For saving me" said Shia, and a tear dripped down her face. The scene shifted to show a throne room. "Killzone, eh" said Chaos. "Yes, I think that's my power" said Tyler. "But for some reason the area it was suppose to have was much larger" said one man. "Well, Drakos, the reason for that is because the power Killzone has more than one form" said Chaos. "Tyler here, probably got a Killzone Strike" said Chaos. "What" asked Tyler. "It's a more powerful form of Killzone, it has a reach of 2 miles in every direction, though it has a weaker strike, but the difference in power isn't much" said Chaos. "What about the white light" asked the other man. "Yes, that is strange" said Chaos. "No Killzone of any form has had a white light appear" said Chaos. "Well enough about that, we should start planning for the funeral" said Chaos in a sad voice. "What will we do" asked Tyler. "Well, one, I'm giving you a promotion to General of the Army, congrats" said Chaos. "Really" said Tyler. "Yes, you have been serving me for 5 millennia, I think it's time for you to become a General" said Chaos. "We will address it after the funeral" said Chaos. The scene shifted to show Chaos putting a coffin in the ground. "Now, I have one more thing to say" said Chaos. The crowd looked confused to what their Lord would be saying to them. "Tyler, may you please come here" asked Chaos. Tyler walked up to the stage and bowed before Chaos. "It is now time for your promotion" said Chaos. Everyone clapped and cheered for Tyler, though it wasn't the way I thought it would be. "You will be promoted to General of my Army, along with your new wings" said Chaos. This time people were wide-eyed. "This has only happened once before" said a man in the crowd. One by one, people started clapping. "Tyler, turn around" said Chaos. He turned and brought out his wings. Chaos chanted words, and what seemed like hours, Tyler's wings began to change. He screamed in pain. The color change started from where the wings exited his back. The wings started to turn silver, then all of a sudden, when Chaos finished, the wings turned pure black. The crowd frenzied. "THE CHOSEN ONE, HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE" said the crowd. "ENOUGH" yelled Chaos. Everyone immediately became quiet to hear what the Lord would say. Chaos turned to Tyler. "You are a very special person, Tyler" said Chaos. "What happened to my wings, why did they turn black" asked Tyler. "You will be leading a group of people to fight an ancient evil so dark, that Tartarus is afraid of him" said Chaos. "Who will I bee fighting" asked Tyler. "You and the people that will be fighting along side you, will be fighting a traitor that was among my Father's court" said Chaos. _What, me and the others will be fighting a being that was trained by the most powerful being that has ever existed _I thought. The scene shifted to show Tyler with his friends. "This is the group" said Tyler. "The Chaotic Angels, the most powerful group in Chaos's Army" said Drakos. The scene shifted to show Tyler in a room holding a ring. He was staring at it. "Where are you Shia" said Tyler. He put the ring back in a case and put the case in a cabinet. He walked out the room, when there was a knock on the door. "My Lord, I have terrible news" said the man. "What" asked Tyler. "We found Lady Shia, died on a planet" said the man. "She was killed brutally" said the man. Tyler was shaking. "What planet" said Tyler. "Drenic, my Lord" said the man. "Tell Chaos, I'll be taking a visit to Drenic" said Tyler. His wings unfurled and he flew into the air at high speeds. I shifted to the planet. I saw Tyler standing over a girl's body. Around him was an army. He was crying. She was impaled in the gut, then stabbed in the face, with hundreds of marks on her. "No, this is impossible" said Tyler. The chief smiled evilly. Tyler looked up. "You, I will make sure that I will have my revenge" said Tyler. An insanely powerful aura of darkness surrounded Tyler, blowing outwards. Tyler looked up, and his eyes glowed a dark purple. He raised his hand and brought out a purple sword and slashed in the direction of the chief. A shockwave of raw power shot at them, killing them instantly. Tyler exploded in a burst of power and destroyed everything. His speed was immense. He traveled from one city to another in seconds destroying them all with an explosion. He was killing everything in his path, regardless of what it was. He obliterated everything, and within minutes, none of the cities, towns, or villages that inhabited the planet were their. Before he left the ravaged planet, he struck his sword into the ground, cutting the planet in half with the purple energy. The scene shifted to show Tyler in the throne room, alone with Chaos. "A new sacred power" said Chaos as he trembled from what Tyler told him. "You destroyed the entire planet within minutes" said Chaos. "How, I'm not that powerful" screamed Tyler. "Would've fooled me" said Chaos. "What's that purple blade you mentioned" asked Chaos. Tyler pulled it out from his belt. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like that" said Tyler. "A new sacred power" repeated Chaos. "You have the honor of naming it" said Chaos. "Honor, huh" said Tyler. Tyler thought for a moment. "How about Demon Blade" said Tyler. "Ok" said Chaos. "Listen, I don't want or need ANYONE to know about the Demon Blade" said Tyler. Chaos nodded. "Have I turned into a monster" whispered Tyler to himself as he left the throne. The scene shifted black. Then suddenly I felt as if I was being pulled into a garden of needles. My eyes opened. I was trembling. Tyler looked ashamed. "You had to deal with all that" said Tyler. A tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry, Artemis" said Tyler.

**So what do you you think of the Chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Make sure to review. Only constructive criticism allowed. **


	7. Leo's Power

**Hi readers, I'm here to address something. I messed up. In the 2nd or 3rd Chapter, it says they are fighting Order, and last Chapter, it stated the they are fighting a traitor in Void's Court. A beginner's mistake, but they will be fighting the traitor. Sorry for the mistake. Now without further delay, Chapter 7.**

**Leo's POV**

I woke up with Calypso in my face. I jumped with a start and bumped my head with her. "Jeez, Sunshine, you have to be so close." I said as I smiled. "I was getting worried, you weren't waking." said Calypso. We both laughed. "You should head down while I get dressed." I said. "Ok, oh, and by the way, everyone is having a meeting downstairs." said Calypso. "Oh, that reminds me, where are we?" I asked

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Calypso. "A dream where I'm in another Great Prophecy" I said. My eyes widened. _Oh no _I thought. The suddenly Calypso's eyes glowed white. "Huh, where am I" said Calypso. "Hey, are you ok" I asked. "Leo, where are you" said Calypso. _Percy did this _ I thought.

"Calypso, can you hear me" I asked. No response, just her looking around with the eyes. I started changing clothes. "That can't be" said Calypso in horror. "What" I asked. "That's not Percy, Percy isn't that cruel" said Calypso. _Ok, jealously aside, what s she talking about _I thought. I finished getting dressed and ran downstairs.

I ran into a room with Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, Thalia, and a guy in a robe sitting around a large table. "Percy, I swear if you don't stop, I will roast you into seafood" I said. "What did I do" said Percy. "You did something to Calypso" I said. "No I didn't" said Percy. "Really, because she's going through the exact same thing Annabeth went through" I yelled. "What" said Percy and Annabeth. "Tyler come with us" Together they ran past me, and up the stairs.

I followed them into my room, where Calypso's eyes were still glowing. "Annabeth, lay her on the bed" said Percy. "Oh, so that's her secret power" said the man. "Her what" I asked. "I'll explain later, right now, she needs to be left alone" said the man. "Are you sure" asked Percy. "Yes, don't worry, she's only looking into the future, come downstairs, I'll explain" said the man.

"What's happening to her" I said, very worried. "She is see into the future, much like that Oracle you have on Earth" said the man. "Oh, by the way, I'm Tyler" said the man. "Hi, now back to the important thing, what do you mean like the Oracle, she can now make Prophecies" I asked. "No, what I mean is that she can see things and events that will happen in the future clearly, and that it will be the most likely outcome" said Tyler. "Oh" I said. "Ok, do you want me to finished the sight now, Leo" asked Tyler. "Yes please" I said. "Ok, it will only take a minute" said Tyler. He walked upstairs.

"Sorry, Percy" I said. Hey, no sweat" said Percy. "Leo, what did she say" said Annabeth.. "Huh, oh, she said something about you not being so cruel" I said. "That's weird" said Percy. Tyler came down, with Calypso following him. She looked at Percy, and for some reason she looked scared. "Alright, it's time to train" said Tyler. "I have a special place, where I can train alone or with some friends" said Tyler.

I still had a ton of questions to ask, but right now, I was in awe of the palace in front of me. It was easily at least 600-700 meters high, with huge black spires at the tip. "Who made this, when we came it wasn't like this" said Annabeth, with the biggest look of joy plastered on her face. "Chaos made it" said Tyler. We stopped at the huge doors and with a flick of Tyler's wrist, the doors opened.

**Percy's POV**

We walked into a room, probably Tyler's work room, sitting in a chair, was an old man that looked asleep. "Hey, who's that" I asked. "His name is Nero" said Tyler. "He is here to determine your Sacred Power" said Tyler. He grabbed something from his desk. "Cover your ears" said Tyler. We covered our ears, the he pressed a button on the thing, which made a loud noise, waking the man up.

"Uh" said Nero. "Oh, hello, you must be the 2nd for Tyler, honored to meet you" said Nero. "Nero is the Chief in the Department of Powers" said Tyler. "The new men you assigned are all idiots" said Nero. Tyler grinned. "Says the man that is also the Chief in finding out about Powers" said Tyler. "Nero, may I ask, how long have you been Chief of that Department" asked Annabeth. "I've been the Chief since Kronos was born" said Nero.

"Well, enough about me, I must go back too my job soon" said Nero. "Alright, the others will be training with me" said Tyler. He pulled out a key, and tapped the wall. Right where he tapped the wall, a door appeared. "Who will stay here first" asked Tyler. "I will" said Leo. "Oh, Calypso, I forgot you don't need to do this" said Tyler. "Why" asked Calypso. "We already found out yours" said Tyler. "Really, when" asked Calypso. "This morning, your power is foresight" said Tyler. "Oh, ok" said Calypso.

"Come everyone" said Tyler. We entered the room, which looked like the Cronolock. "Hey, Tyler" I said. "Yeah" said Tyler. "You said Calypso's power of seeing the future almost always comes true" I said. "Yeah, but only if they know how to use it right, for a beginner, it shows them something random" said Tyler. "Ok" I said, relieved. We practiced and I had a rematch.

"Keep your eyes on my movement, Percy" said Tyler. He disarmed me. "Don't worry, your strength will increase when it's time for the ceremony" said Tyler. "Right now, instead of sparring, let's enhance your abilities over elements" said Tyler. "Percy, what was the most diffract thing you have ever done, that doesn't include fighting with a sword" asked Tyler. "Probably making Mt. Helens explode by summoning an earthquake" I said. "Ok, so mainly water, and a little earth" said Tyler.

"Can you teleport using water" asked Tyler. "No" I said. He summoned 2 lakes. "Stand in the water" said Tyler. I stood in the water. "This should be easy for you, imagine yourself sinking into the water and becoming part of the water" said Tyler. I focus really hard, and got the results the he said. It felt weird being water. I could control the water even when I'm water.

"Good, that was easy right, now hear comes the hard part, try and imagine yourself moving to another body of water" said Tyler. I thought about it, and I felt myself moving in a direction at an extremely fast speed. "Shoot water in the air if your there" said Tyler. I did as he asked. "Awesome, you did it on your first try, now think of yourself rising up" said Tyler. I thought of myself rising and suddenly, I was shoot out the water and flew up 10 meters high. I summoned water to stop my fall.

"You ok, Percy" asked Tyler. "Yeah, does it normally do that" I asked. "On the first try" said Tyler. After that I asked him to show me other water elemental powers. "Create a water giant" said Tyler. "How, there's not enough water" I said. He looked at the ponds, then the ground began to change. He turned the ground to a 400 meter wide, 400 meter long lake. "I'll show you how to make one" said Tyler.

He raised his hands, closed his eyes and made a focused face. He opened his eyes and chanted something. Suddenly the water in the center exploded up, and combined together to form a giant monster. "Cool, I get to make something like that" I asked with excitement. "Yes, but I will need to teach you that later" said Tyler.

"Why, if it involves water, I can probably do it" I said. "Percy, the most important thing about using elemental powers, is using the correct form of magic" said Tyler. "Really, when will you teach me about magic things like that" I asked. "Later, right now, I must focus on teaching you the Spell of Chaos, for the celebration" said Tyler. "Spell of Chaos" I asked. "Yes, it is what will determine if you are ready to lead beside me in Chaos's Army" said Tyler.

"Ok, when is the celebration" I asked. "In two days" said Tyler. "Everyone on this planet knows I have been watching a demigod on earth, though they don't know which one" said Tyler. "They are just waiting for the ceremony" said Tyler. Suddenly Leo appears in the middle of the room. "Nero said to bring the next person" said Leo. "Who wants to go next" said Tyler. "I'll go" said Artemis. "But don't blame me if that old man has a few arrows in him when I come back" said Artemis.

She went through the portal. "So Leo, what's your power" I asked. "Apparently I had known about it for awhile" said Leo. "What" asked Annabeth. "My flame ability, apparently it's called Flame Burst" said Leo. "Really, that's strange" said Tyler. "What is" asked Leo. "Chaos and the Creator of Powers made a deal to only make them appear in this planet" said Tyler.

We looked at Leo. "I'll have to ask this to Chaos or Creator of Power" said Tyler. "You've met him" I asked. Tyler scowled. "Kinda, me and Chaos only saw him in a robe" said Tyler. "Well I'm gonna go see Chaos, and Percy recite this until you have it memorized, _Alpha Gata Delta_" said Tyler. After that, he teleported away.

**Tyler's POV**

I teleported into the Throne Room of Chaos. On the Throne, I saw Chaos sitting there. Next to him, stood the Creator of Powers. I scowled. "What are doing here, Holy Ghost" I said. "Ah, hostile as always, Tyler" said the Creator. "Do you expect me to be nice to you" I growled. Him being here, made my blood boil. "You gave me a monster" I screamed. Immediately a small dark purple aura surrounded me. "I gave you power" said the Creator.

"I didn't come here to fight" said the Creator. He took of his hood. He had white hair, but not the way old people had it. It was a full set of hair. I looked at meet his eyes. My eyes widened. Red eyes. Pure blood red eyes. "You are..." I said. "I came to inform you, and to also warn you" said the Creator.

**So what do think of the Chapter. Tell me, what do you think he is warning them about. And what information could he have for them. Find out next Chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Calypso's Vision

**Calypso's POV**

I was in a room with Annabeth and Artemis one second, then the next I was in a desolated planet with a figure that looked like Percy. Across from Percy, Tyler was was fighting a mental battle with who knows what. Percy looked different then what he usually did. On his body, there was sword cuts across him body. He looked older and was looking at Tyler. "Tyler, you will pay for what you did" said Percy.

He acted more animal than man. He sniffed into the air, then looked at me. His eyes were horrible. They looked like that of a Holocaust victim. Tyler screamed, making a guttural sound. A second after he screamed, an aura appeared around Tyler, which radiated immense power. A small sphere of power covered Tyler.

Tyler emerged from the ball, looking much like a demon. He looked at me, which made we wonder how his eyes looked. The second I looked at his eyes, I wish I would've died on the spot, instead of have them in my memory. Percy raised his sword at Tyler. He summoned a white sword that looked older than time itself. Instantly, I knew that sword had enough power to slice through time and space.

It was obvious was Percy was doing, he was challenging Tyler. Tyler looked at Percy, as if noticing him for the first time. He raised his hand, and a burst of power shot at Percy. Percy tried to slice the strike with his sword, but failed. I could tell that it wasn't strong enough to kill Percy, because when the dust cleared, he laid there unconscious.

Tyler looked at me again. "Rah nik co kill" said Tyler, in a deep voice. Suddenly something happened. The old Tyler took control of this form, but it wouldn't last long. "Calypso, how are you alive, didn't you die" said Tyler. "AAAAHHHH" screamed Tyler. "Fifth form, Gem of Rahl, you MUST get it before it's to late" said Tyler. "Maybe you can fix this timeline" said Tyler. "Wait, what's in this timeline" I asked. "I kill everyone, and now this form is about to kill Percy" said Tyler. My eyes opened wide.

"To prevent that, you must start a quest to get the Gem" said Tyler. "Hurry, I won't be able to maintain control for long" said Tyler. He grabbed my hand and chanted words. "It was good to see a glimpse of hope appear, Calypso" said Tyler. A purple aura surrounded me. "RETURN" yelled Tyler. As soon as he said that, the scene turned white.

I woke with a start, and saw Leo sitting in a chair next to me. "Your finally awake" said Leo. "Leo, where is Tyler" I asked. He frowned. "He's downstairs, why" asked Leo. I got out of bed, then told Leo what I saw. His eyes widened. "I'll let you get dressed, while I'll gather the others" said Leo. I nodded. I thought about what Tyler had done in that timeline. I scared me to see he had that much power.

I went downstairs, after I got dressed. I saw everyone sitting around a large circular table. "Leo said you called a meeting" said Percy. I nodded. Tyler was sitting next to Artemis, looking annoyed. "Yes, we have a quest to retrieve something" I said. "What, a quest, what for" asked Annabeth. "We have to get something called the Gem of Rahl" I said. The second I finished my sentence, Tyler stood up and if he could speak to me in privacy.

**Tyler's POV**

"Did you have a vision from the future" I asked. "Yes" said Calypso. "What about it is so important, that you would call a quest for the Gem of Rahl" I asked. "In the time period I saw, you had destroyed everything, with a horrifying form" said Calypso. "Wha...What" I asked. "Can you explain what happened exactly" I asked.

She told me about the fight with Percy, me telling her, she should be died, and the 5th form. _No, impossible, he said it would take near an eternity for the 2nd form to appear _I thought. "Ok, that's enough reason to get the Gem" I said. I walked into the main room. "I'll be getting the Gem alone" I said. Immediately, everyone protested.

"No, I'm not letting you come with me" I said. "Why not" said Percy. "It's to dangerous, you aren't powerful enough" I said. "What about our powers" said Artemis. "Are you kidding me, you guys don't know how to use use them" I said. "What about me" asked Leo, "I know how to use my powers". "Leo, what you can do is only a small portion of your power" I said.

"I think they should go, after Percy's celebration, that is" said a voice behind us.

I turned around, to see Chaos and Nuko, a General of Chaos's Army, as well as a Angel (Tyler is the General that controls everything, Nuko controls a fourth of the army). "Hello, General" I said. "Chaos, why do you think they should come with me" I asked. "Because, it would be great training, and like you said, they need the training" said Chaos.

"That isn't training, if they die" I said. "They bring the Angels with you" grinned Chaos. I sighed. "Fine, they can come" I said. "Nuko, call the other Angels to meet me tomorrow after the celebration" I said. "Yes Captain" said Nuko. "We're leaving tomorrow night, so pack your things" I said. "Why tomorrow" asked Annabeth. "The celebration will give you more power" I said.

"You guys should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow" I said. "Uh, alright" said Percy. "Calypso, can I talk to you again" I asked. "Sure" said Calypso. We walked into another room. "I want to help you control your power" I said. "How" asked Calypso. "Just a simple technique, where you focus all your energy to one spot to keep you 'anchored'" I said.

**The following morning**

I woke up, tired from how long it took Calypso to master the simple technique. I walked downstairs, to find it was kinda early. I made myself breakfast, along with the others, when they wake up. I went outside, stretched my jet black wings, and flew about 12000 meter in the air in about 2 seconds. I looked at the castle, then at the mountains, then at the sky. I saw an explosion appear. _That idiot, I warned him not to start a war with us _I thought. If that was Maiko, then the Warlord didn't take his warning.

I flew to the nearest moon of the dead planet at full speed. It took about 2 minutes. I landed in front of the Warlord. I looked at him in the eyes. "Idiot, I warned you not to wage a war against us" I said. "It's a shame when so many lives will be lost" I said. I brought out my sword, and slashed in one direction, injuring hundreds of warriors.

"Is that enough, or must I hurt more" I said. That really scared them. "I say you calling a bluff" said the Warlord. "If your so strong, defeat me in bat..." I sliced off his head before he finished. I turned toward them. "Go, before you get the same fate" I said. They all teleported away. After the last one left, I flew to the castle on my planet.

I landed in front of the doors. Two little kids were sitting outside, crying softly. I walked towards them. "What's the matter, kid" I said. "Me and Meeka were playing on the playground, when Zeus (a little kid, not the Olympian) came and told me to get out" said the kid. "Is the kid still there" I asked. "Should be" said the child. "Well then, let's go see if I can change his mind" I said. The little kid grinned.

**So what do you think, sorry it's a little short, and sorry about posting it earlier today, I've been really busy with school work. I know that some of you must be wondering what are the other powers, they will be shown next chapter. I hope more of you review. Thank you for reading The Son of Creation.**


	9. Let the Celebration begin

**Hello my readers. I'm sorry for the late upload. I am sorry but I have an announcement. From now on, the stories will be taking an even longer time to post. The main problem I have is school. My grades are ok for the most part, but math has been more difficult due to a bad curriculum. So until my math grade is increased expect a delay on the stories. Very sorry, but nothing I can do. Now, without further ado, I introduce Chapter 9 of The Son of Creation. Oh, and how would you guys feel if I introduced swear words into my story? Please tell me how you guys feel about that.**

**Tyler's POV**

I had resolved the kid problem, then I went to the castle. I said hello to some of the guards. I always hated the walk to Throne Room. I finally arrived when I found the room was empty. "You, where is Chaos" I asked to a guard. "He went to a different planet, because he had to discuss something with his brother" said the guard.

I was enraged at what he told me. "May I see you lance" I asked a guard. He handed me his weapon. "You won't be seeing this again, tell the local blacksmith that I sent you to get a new weapon of your choice" I said. "Thank you milord, but I think he won't believe me" he said. "Why not" I asked. "I have been sent to get a new weapon twice already" he said, as he reddened.

The other guards burst in laughter. "Come with me" I said. He looked scared. I walked towards the front door, taking out a piece of paper. I wrote _give a new weapon of personal choice, orders from Lord Tyler _on the note. I passed the note to the guard. We arrived at the front door. "If it breaks, I will personally demoted you to a soldier in the army" I said. "Thank you milord" said the guard.

He walked away. I looked at where the direction of Order's planet was. I aimed the lance, and shot it at the planet with my full strength. I flew at an insane speed. I waited a few seconds. Suddenly a voice yelled my name in anger. I smirked. "Don't skip important days like this,plus something came up" I yelled.

**Chaos's POV**

I was talking to my brother when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I stood up, grabbed in front of me, stopping a spear, but the was still a shockwave that shock us both. I had suspected an surprise from Tyler, but this is something I hadn't thought would happen. I mentally shouted Tyler's name, so it would echo around Eyprides (name for Chaos's planet, pronounced eh-per-rids). I heard his voice reply in my head, _Don't skip important days like this, plus something came up _he said.

**Tyler's POV**

I told a messenger to get the Council. I told Chaos to come to the Council Room. As soon as everyone appeared, I started the meeting. "I went out a few hours ago, to get some air, when a planet exploded, and I found Maiko and his army" I said. "Ok, there are always enemies nearby, trying to invade us" said Aether. "Aether, your to calm for your own good" I said. He grinned.

"Thanks, but I seriously don't understand the problem here" he said. "I couldn't sense them" I said. At that, they all looked at me. "But if they came within close proximity to us we should be able sense them" said Gaia. "That's what I'm saying, none of us sensed them, even when they brought an army with them" I said.

"Then how did you find out" asked Erebus. "I told you,I saw a planet explode" I said, "And the planets here don't explode unless destroyed by someone". "So how did he get so close without us noticing" said Nyx. "We have to find out later, Tyler what's this news about you bringing in a person to this city" asked Gaia. "Don't act surprised, we all have done it" I said. "Yes, but you've only done it once, we've done it over 100 times" said Aether. "It rarely ever happens when you chose to bring someone into Eyprides" said Oceanus.

"Who is the person you brought" asked Gaia. "Actually, I brought a few" I said. "Who are they" asked Gaia. "Oh, you already know who they are Gaia, in fact, if I'm correct, you might not like them" said Chaos. She was confused. I looked at Chaos. "Should I tell her, or do you want too" I said. He grinned at me. I sighed. "I brought the demigods, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth, though she isn't an important person for the quest" I said. "I also brought the goddess, Artemis" I said.

Gaia stood still for a few seconds before summoning a huge boulder and throwing it my way. I had expected something would happen but not this. I slashed the boulder in two with my sword. I looked directly at Gaia, with a look of shock. Everyone in the room was laughing. "What are you doing" I yelled. She summoned swords, and jumped the table to attack me. I blocked it, starting to be serious. "Enough" I said. She immediately apologized, realizing she went too far.

"When I was on Earth, the gods did a decent job when it came to maintaining balance in the planet" I said. "Their only flaw is arrogance" I said. "Gaia, do not believe everything your children tell you" I said. She looked at me. "Are you telling me that the gods are better then the Titans" she asked. "The titans were cruel, and unforgiving, they would also use trickery to get what they want" I said.

"The gods have their errors, but they are a better ruler than the titans, wouldn't you agree Chaos" I asked. He nodded. "Oh, and Chaos, have you banish Dreyfus" I asked. "Yes, though I warn you to be more careful, and remember your place" he said. "I am not your servant" said Chaos. "Be careful what you say as well, Chaos" I said. "Do you all know what to do at the ceremony" I asked. They nodded. "The meeting is over" I said.

We all grabbed our stuff to go, but I grabbed Chaos to speak with him. "What were you thinking" I said. "Hm, know your place" said Chaos. "Same for you, me and you are on equal terms of power" I said. I walked towards the door. "But even you must step aside sometimes" I said quietly. I left the room to find Alpha (my subordinate for the Angels) waiting. "You said that this newcomer will replace me as your subordinate, right" he asked. "No, he will be my subordinate, yes, but you will still be my subordinate as well" I said.

I stopped suddenly. I grabbed my chest. I screamed in pain. "Captain, what's the matter" asked Alpha. I was writhing in pain. I managed to say 3 words. "Get Chaos now" I said. He ran to get Chaos, but I knew he felt the pain as well. _I haven't felt a pain this bad since ... no I can't be _I thought. My eyesight turned red, and the pain became 1000 times worse. The last thing I saw was the Primordials running in my direction, before I blacked out.

**Artemis's POV**

I had finished the breakfast that was made for us. Only me, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso had awaken. I hadn't seen Tyler all day. Something had occurred in the palace, but we didn't know what. "So Artemis, may I ask, what was your power" said Annabeth. "The old man called it Natural Control, I can create/control nature, though when I create nature, it is dependent on the planet" I said. "What about yours" I asked. "Telepathy, and the ability to bend certain physics" she said.

"What was Percy's power" asked Calypso. "I don't know, the old man could find out" said Annabeth

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Leo opened the door, to see a woman that looked familiar. "What are you doing here" said Leo. "Careful Leo, I'm stronger here than on Earth" she said. "Are you Gaia" I asked. She nodded. "Tyler has requested to meet you, he needs to see a Sighted One" said Gaia. "A Sighted One" I asked. "One who has foresight" she explained. When she finished speaking, we heard a guttural scream from the castle.

**10 minutes later...**

**Calypso's POV**

I had walked into the room, to see Tyler shaking in a bed. "Put your hands on his head" said the lady that escorted me. I put my hand on his head. "Say Alpha Delta Omega" said the lady. I said those words, and I was in a different place. I looked around to see Tyler, though he looked younger and more happy. He looked at me. "Hey Lofus" he said. Apparently I was in the form of one of his friends from the past. A lady was about 200 meters away, and Tyler was looking at her.

"Your thinking of Shia, aren't you" I said, though it wasn't my voice. He grinned. "You can read me like a book, can't you" said Tyler. "I've known you for 5 thousand years, of course I can read what your thinking" said Lofus as he chuckled. The lady walked near us. "Hey guys" she said. We both waved. Now that she was closer, I could tell why Tyler would be thinking of her.

She was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. She had flowing brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes, and an amazing figure. She walked past me, and suddenly I was in a large, empty room. "Beautiful, wasn't she" said a voice. I turned to see Tyler. I nodded. "Who was she" I asked. "She was the person that I had once loved" he said.

"What happened to her" I asked. A tear fell down his face, as he told me. "She was killed" he said. "That that was the day my power had appeared" said Tyler. "Demon Blade, right" I said. "That's right, you weren't with us when it appeared" said Tyler. He looked sad. He looked like a tortured soul, wanting to break free. "Anyway, it's time for the celebration to begin" said Tyler. "I'll send you back, ok" said Tyler. A white light surrounded me, and in a few minutes, I was back in the real world.

Tyler was already awake, so they just were waiting for me. Me and Tyler left the room, to see the others. "Are you ok, Tyler" asked Annabeth. He nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said. He looked at Percy. "Today is your special day, not mine" said Tyler.

**20 minutes later...**

We were in the front of a HUGE crowd. Everybody was cheering for Percy. All the Angels had appeared, and had congratulated Percy. "May I have your attention" said Chaos. Everyone looked at him. Chaos called Percy and Tyler to the stage. "Perseus Jackson, you have been given the honor of becoming one of my subordinates" said Tyler. The crowd roared. "Do you accept the offer" asked Tyler. "Yes, I accept your offer" said Percy. Everyone in the crowd roared once more.

Chaos walked up to Percy. He chanted in an language older than time itself. Suddenly, Percy's power increased. Everything was glowing white. Even thing seemed to be going fine, until Percy screamed. Everyone looked confused. The light had finally disappeared, and what stood before us shocked everyone. Percy's wings, instead of being white, they were black.


End file.
